mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Ain't Nowhere Safer is a story mission in Faster, Baby!. Overview It's time to get the hell out of Sinclair Parish. Narrative After springing M.J.'s trap at the scrapyard, they all regroup at the De Costa Family Farm. The witnesses are safe, but Andy took a bullet in the commotion. Luckily Roxy had been trained in field medicine and was able to patch him up. Knowing it's only a matter of time before Slim and his men track them down, the group get on their way. Roxy heads out with M.J. so she can keep an eye on Andy, while Lincoln grabs The Folder from the house. With the evidence in hand, Lincoln is surprised by Slim as he's leaving the house and stunned by a round full of rock salt. As Lincoln comes to, he finds himself in chains being worked over by a couple of Slim's Southern Union boys. Slim tells him his friends got away, but he has the folder and without that, it's just going to be their word against that of a God fearing white man. When it's all said and done, Slim says they'll probably elect him governor. He goes on to explain that Lincoln's problem is that he still thinks he can win, that he has something to win. But it's never gonna come to pass. Suddenly a shot rings out and one of slim's men goes down. Roxy had found out Lincoln was in trouble and came back with her sniper rifle to lend a hand. As Slim runs off, she shoots the chains holding Lincoln and he gets free. After snapping another mans neck, Lincoln picks up his gun and chases after Slim. He works his way through the Deputies and Southern Union men at the farm, but Slim drives off before he can stop him. With no time to lose, Lincoln and Roxy jump in her car and give chase. Slim leads them throughout Sinclair Parish as his Deputies try their best to stop Lincoln and Roxy. After a lengthy pursuit, Roxy finally gets off a shot that brings Slim's truck to a stop. Crawling from the wreckage, Slim thinks it's over, and says he always thought he'd die in his rocking chair on his front porch. Lincoln explains that killing him wont accomplish anything, but letting him live and making him answer for the things he's done, that's where the change begins. They load Slim into the back of their truck and make their through the remaining Deputies, leaving Sinclair Parish behind as they make their way back to Laveau's Compound. With Slim under lock and key, Lincoln checks in with Laveau, who tells him he did a good thing, inviting him to stick around and lend a hand in the movement. He tells Lincoln to remember that sooner or later, he's going to have to live his life again. Once everything settles down, Lincoln comes to say goodbye and finds Roxy feeling a little uneasy. She wonders if any of what they went through is really going to matter. They took out Slim, but all she sees is pain and ugliness in the world. Lincoln offers her some advice someone once gave him, "If all you look for in the world is evil, it's all you're ever going to see." He then tells her that she's one of the brightest lights he's ever known, and not to let the world take that away from her. The two share a dance, then spend a romantic evening together. The following morning she leaves a letter on the nightstand for Lincoln as she leaves New Bordeaux behind. Walkthrough Gameplay Tip: Lincoln will be stripped of all weapons and explosives near the start of the mission, however his Adrenaline Shots and Tac-Vest will remain. Restocking anything besides those two items will be a waste of money. Return to MJ's. *Get in the Potomac Ascent and drive back to the De Costa Family Farm. *There is a Junction Box on a nearby shack if you want to wiretap the area. Talk to Roxy. *Head into the barn and talk with Roxy. Get the folder. *Go to the house and head upstairs where you will find The Folder in the bedroom. Take the folder to The Voice. *Head back outside and Lincoln will be surprised at the door by Slim. Kill or be killed. *Once the cutscene ends, follow the prompt to snap the mans neck. Catch Slim. *Work your way through the farm, following behind Slim. There will be several weapons and a few Molotov Cocktails you can pick up along the way. *If you're quick enough, you will have a few opportunities to get shots off at Slim, but he cannot be stopped at this point in the mission. Get in the Nightcrawler. *Get in Roxy's Nightcrawler and go after Slim. It will be a long chase with plenty of Deputies trying to stop you. Catch Slim. *Make use of any traps you pass along the way and once you get close enough Roxy will take a shot, causing Slim's truck to crash. Escape Sinclair Parish. *After the cutscene, make your way out of Sinclair Parish. There will be a few Deputies and roadblocks along the way. Drive to The Voice's compound. *Once you exit into Bayou Fantom, any remaining deputies will break off pursuit, as they have no jurisdiction outside of Sinclair Parish. Park the car. *Stop the car at the marker and get out. Bring the folder to The Voice. *Head into Laveau's office and watch the final cutscene. Result Completing this mission will grant the Ain't Nowhere Safer achievement and open up the Concerned Citizens mission and the Herbalism activity with M.J.. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery ---- Need Gameplay images for kickin' up dust and ain't nowhere safer. Racket Bosses Racket: An illegal or dishonest scheme for obtaining money. *synonyms: scheme, fraud, swindle; rip-off, shakedown. From Sonny Blue page, where is this mentioned? *Over the time, Sonny got deep in debt with Barbieri, owing him more than 16,000 dollars. Barbieri was unhappy with this, and threatened Sonny several times, usually sending some of his men to try and collect the money from Sonny. *Need location page for tickfaw stolen car warehouse. Cultural References http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/mafia-iii-new-bordeaux-guide My Strains Ruderalis *Bayou Bliss - Bland Indica *Granny's Jam - Fruity *Sunshine Sadie - Earthy *Fat Rabbit - Pine Sativa *Hot Pants - Spicy *Pound Cake - Sweet *Jack and Jill - Floral Quality Levels *73% no bonus. *75% +5% bonus. *75-100% - high quality. *?? - 74% - standard quality. *?? - ??% - Low quality? **Haven't seen low quality, may just be standard below 75%. Faster Baby Notes Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. *junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). *junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Story Mission Times Cutscenes not included. *Another Brother Falls - 4 min 45 sec *Ten Double-Zero - 6 min 30 sec *New Shade of Green - 2 min (including convo) *Kickin' Up Dust - 11 min 15 sec (blood bug after) *Ain't Nowhere Safer - 12 min *Main storyline complete. **Total play time to this point, including cutscenes: 52 minutes. **Combined mission only time: 36 min 30 sec. *Concerned Citizens Start to finish times, including convo. **A Good Man - 10 min 30 sec **An Instrument of Justice - 8 min 20 sec **The Proverbial Canary - 6 min 30 sec *Total side mission times 26 minutes. *Total DLC start to finish = 78 minutes *Total mission only time = 62 minutes. Need to Do *Need list of appearances for Senator Blake, cross check with Donovan. *Go through Lincoln's Journal and add notable entries to appropriate pages, either as part of their history or trivia. **Same with Assets and Kill List. *Add military related images from Mafia III to Military page. Get image of 223rd Infantry Regiment logo and one of Lincolns car with the 223rd decal from Big Rick's. Any other military related images I can get? Uncle Sam poster? *Go over Mafia III featured articles, add new ones and find new trivia questions. Needing Proofreading *Faster, Baby! plot section. *Christian Remus *Blanche Remus *Jeremiah *A Good Man *Irma *Irma's House *Deputy Tupelo *The Proverbial Canary *Concerned Citizens *Roxy Laveau *Charles Laveau *Delray Hollow *Assets and Kill List *Jimmy Cavar *Mafia III Cultural References *Artie Higgins *Bobby Bastian *Chester Moreau *Johnny Peralta *Doc Gaston *Harry Robicheaux *Merle Jackson *Charlie Kincaid *Paul Simmons *Pete Santini *Carl Bevers *Sonny Blue *Junior Holland *Pops Holland *Roy Thibideaux *Andy Turetto *Frankie Bernard *Emmanuel Lazare *Alma Diaz *Nicki Burke *Danny Burke *Baka *Maria Bava *Connie Demarco *Lennie Davis *Harold Cauley *Jim McCormick *Jackie Grimaldi *Bear Donnelly *Jock Blanchard *Danny Little *Grant Purdue *Gina Kowalski *Pablo Duarte *Kickin' Up Dust Objectives I Didn't Complete Pointe Verdun *Locate and destroy moonshine trucks. Tickfaw Harbor *Find all stolen car runners. French Ward *Kill limo patrons. Frisco Fields *Find and eliminate PCP taxis. Southdowns *Destroy slot machines. =New Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy